


Time-Skip Kiss (fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Want I wished had happened during the time-skip.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 15





	Time-Skip Kiss (fanart)

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/6tUGYkgtG_4ByrocvUGpu1hMCnpEyoDp8DvTWc3o7xEygJX7s5EyHekv9x13qw_RypVD3BgwVpuJaPZf-aL6jBJ7aDrIIBSRexTgPGCw2oLG0ZckxaezQ2RmgD9tbwozBShhv6sIUA=w1920-h1080)  



End file.
